Finderella
by NuggetSaurus
Summary: Once upon time... When Tino's parents died he was left to live with his horrible step-father and his two sons. But can invation card from prince save his miserably life? Mix between Hetalia and Cinderella. FinlandxSweden. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hmmm... My first multi chapter fanfiction... Hopefully it's good ;D**

**Well, anyway, thank you for my beta ****_i-swear-we-were-sufinite, _you rock!_  
_**

**And now, the story:**

**...**

Once upon time far far away from here there was a small kingdom. Kingdom was ruled by great and kind king. Everyone were happy and there was no lack of food.

There was a huge manor in the countryside of the kingdom. A family lived there, one man and one boy. Boy has a smiling face and carefree attitude. He has a blond, nearly white hair and pale skin. He wasn't really tall, quite short for his age and his body was slender, almost feminine. But the most gorgeys thing in this boy was his eyes. Beautiful, big eyes with rich purple orbs made him look like fairy from that bedtime story that his dad's had read to him when he was little. Boy's name was Tino.

He had live together with his dad since his mom had died. Their family had been wonderful, _complete._ His parents had always time for Tino. To play with him, to eat with him, comfort him when he felt low. Just be with him. It would last for ever.

Dad was short like Tino, he had a dark, thick hair with a mustard. he was a bit plump, and his laugh was loud and kind. Mom, in the other hand, was taller and her hair was the same color as Tino's. All days the family played together in the garden while maids made the ice tea and cleaned. Mom's hands were warm when Tino touched them. The fingers curled around Tino's as the run and laughed and dad scooped him up onto his arms. At rainy days they would sit inside curled into blanked and reading stories in candle light.

Then mom had fell ill. Her arms were tight and bony. They weren't warm anymore. She had shiver at the most smallest blow of wind. She lied on her bed, deliriousing in her fever.

Tino was scared about this. He was afraid to go meet his mother. One day his father came over him, told him to go to his mother. Something in his voice had changed.

Tino went to bedroom. Mom lied on the center of the huge bed, her chest rising at pained breath. But it was different. Mom stared Tino, her eyes sane. She lifted her hand up, oblivious saying Tino to come over.

Now sitting on the bed, Tino noticed that mom's health had got lover than last time. Her bony fingers searched Tino's hand, shaking.

"Tino, you know that mom will always love you", she said, a lonely tear rolling down her eye corner. Tino nodded and bite his lip.

"Good, do you remember that time when I was hanging the laundry and you tie a sheet on your neck and said that you are a pigeon?" mom asked. She continued to tell Tino stories about when she and Tino's dad had met, about Tino when he was small. And Tino sat there, hours listening his mom sudden bright voice.

"Mom will watch you from heaven", she said, giving a last squeeze for Tino's hand. Then her chest didn't rise anymore.

Dad came to room, crying. Why he cried? He took Tino out of the room, still crying.

Mother's funerals were two days later. The dig her ashes to back of their garden. Dad stood behind Tino, who sat on the grave. Soon he realized that his cheeks were also wet.

Spring came, and so did new spouse to dad. This time, however, spouse was man, duke Tremaine. At first, this black wearing, thick faced man seemed nice when Tino didn't disturbed or be noisy. He didn't like Tino very much, but that's maybe because Tino wasn't his own son. He tried to be nice to him, but it didn't bear fruit.

Step-Father has also two boys, Alexander and Drike. They were fat and they hide their faces behind their dirty hair. They both have little pig eyes and flat noses. They wear thick, itchy clothes and ate sweets and delicacies.

But Tino managed, because dad seemed to like them. He didn't tell him that his new brothers stole some of his toys and clothes, messed up his book with crayons and teased his small frame. Every time when Tino fight back, they went crying to them dad, who would punish him. It was nothing more than hair pulling or clip on the ear. And Tino's dad support this, supposing that Tino _was_ naughty. Once he himself gave him trashing because had Drike said that Tino throw him with book.

They lived like this for years, and Tino's optimist attitude for life kept him sane.

Then dad died. Almost immediately lawyers had stepped out of the door, step-father had fired all the servants. He took Tino by his neck and showed him into closet. Tino had cried, banged the door, but no one hadn't come.

At night, an exhausted and puffy eyed Tino released there. He climbed to upstairs, opened his door. For a moment he thought that he had came to wrong room, but it was his. Or had been.

His bed was nowhere, no toys, no books no anything. At the middle of room there was huge table, and walls was covered with book shells. He heard sound behind him. Duke Tremaine stood there, no facial expression was showed on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked uncharitable tone. Tino saw Alexander and Drake grinning behind one pillar. He gulped.

"I-I was just going to my room", he said at little voice. Something in Tremaine's face jerked, and he chanced slightly red.

"You ungrateful prad don't deserve a room. You can sleep in kitchen. I put there some blankets."

Tino was stunned. What had he done?

"B-but I can't sleep in kitchen! There is-"

His voice was cut by _SLAP_, when Tremaine's hand hit his cheek.

"You sleep in the kitchen, don't obey me, or you are staying outside."

As those words, he go, leaving Tino alone in the hallway, gently massaging his cheek. After one last look at his former room, Tino left to go downstairs. He could hear his step brothers giggling as they went to play with_Tino's _toys.

He sat in front of the fire, wrapping himself in a worn-out rug. He buried his head into his knees, hugging himself. He cried again, for his burning cheek, for the Tremaine's spite, for his dead parents. He cried so long that there was no tears anymore. His throat was dry, but he didn't have a strength to stood up to get a glass of water.

...

Years went on, Tino grew to age seventeen. He was still short, his hair was still blond, and his eyes were still purple. But something had changed. He wore his dad's old shirt with capri pants, both of them dark colored. He was skinny and dirty. He had made friends.

The first months in this new household had been miserable, but one time when he had to milk the cows, he had seen two little mice. At first he had panicked and chased them with a brush.

The mice, however, ran behind some bucket, and when Tino had raised it up, they were gone. Panting slightly and leering around Tino went back to cow, sitting down on the milking bench. A voice from the ceiling bream made him almost pour the milk on the floor.

"Don't be afraid of us, silly", came a small and cool sound. Tino looked up, clearly afraid.

"Yeah, we are only big, scary rats, who want to eat you!" another voice said; this one was rattling. Something _thumped_ and an "oww" came.

"No, we don't want to eat you, and we _aren't _rats", the first voice said. Tino sat, his mouth opened wide. No, he wasn't afraid of mice or rats, but these spoke.

"Shut your mouth or it's going to end up like that", the second one advised. Tino closed it.

"Can we come down, or are you going to chase us with that broom again?" first voice asked. Tino only nodded. He wasn't sure at all what to said. No mouse had really spoke to him before. That was why what he saw surprised him.

The first one had grayish fur and a curl on its head. It had a blank face and it was much smaller than the second one, who was not only tall, but also _muscular_, if mice can be muscular. Its fur was spicy-looking and it smiled a wide smile.

"Hi, my name is Lukas, and this one here in Matthias", the gray one said. Matthias waved, and Tino waved back. He was stunned.

Two mice had come to _speak _to him, talking like anyone could. Maybe he had eaten something rotten at breakfast. He shook his head, confused. Lukas noticed this.

"We are not at your imagination's work," he said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, we've been watching you for days! That family of yours is a bit nasty", Matthias said. He was a bit restless. Even now, he was more interested in the cow than his friend and Tino. Mansikki, the cow, wasn't very pleasant about that fact. At finally Tino opened his mouth to speak, not express his discomfort.

"They aren't my family, my mum and dad are dead, and those are my step-father and step-brothers!"

Lukas looked for understanding. Matthias fell down from Mansikki's back, and soon they talked about everything, from Tino's life to what Matthias had eaten past week.

Then Tremaine shouted at Tino from inside. He looked out and to his horror, he noticed that the sun had risen high, which means that the other family had woken up - without breakfast.

"Oh no, I have to go!" he said. His two new friends noticed the fright in his voice.

"Where is your room? We can come at night again", Lukas said as Tino raced around the barn.

"Really? Promise? I live in the kitchen", Tino asked, amazed.

"Yeah, see you at night!" Matthias said as Tino ran to house.

"That poor kid, those "brothers" of him are horrible! How can people be like that?" Matthias asked Lukas. The smaller mouse shook his head.

"I don't know."

The following night, when Matthias and Lukas went to Tino's "room", they found a sobbing kid curled up to his rag, his right eye black. It became clear that Tremaine and his sons weren't as good temptress at mornings as they were at days. And no breakfast ready meant harm to Tino. But when he saw his two new friends, a cheerful smile came back to his face.

That's how he had meet them.

...

Tino was making breakfast, when Lukas and Matthias showed up. They came over to Tino carefully, because of Alexander's and Drike's new cat, Germouser. It liked to hunt everything that moved.

Tino had made them clothes. Matthias was wearing a black coat and Lukas had a sailor suit. Secretly, in his mind Tino thought that they looked cute, but he didn't admit it out loud. He knew that it wouldn't raise their self-esteem; being mouse wasn't very motivational.

They chatted happily, and mice helped him make breakfast as well they could. The ringing of a bell, however, interrupted them, which meant that rest of the household had woken up. The bells indicated who had risen by little signs underneath each bell. When Tino turned around, the little bell with a little sign under it said that Drike had risen. A moment later, Alexander's bell started to ring as well.

Tino sighed, packing the breakfast on the silver platter and moved to the hall. Lukas and Matthias followed him, looking for Germouser, but the cat was probably chasing some innocent little birds.

He went first to Drike's room. The curtains were closed and lights were off, and it made it hard for Tino to make the journey to the bed. The boy lied on his _huge_ bed, his greasy hair spread out on the pillow. Tino put the tray on the nightstand and went to open the curtains. As the daylight came the room, a moan was heard from the bed. Drike had pulled himself up and he massaged his eyes. He made a sour look up to Tino, and then he turned to his breakfast, not saying a word. Tino hadn't expected any. He picked Drike's dirty clothes from the floor and then went out.

Matthias, who had looked the scene about thousands time now, jumped to the clothes basket. They heard whispered conversation, and they knew that the others were awake.

"They are morons! Why don't you put something like rat poison in their breakfast?"

Tino chuckled to Matthias. He was always furious when he spoke about the Tremaines.

"No I wouldn't do that. They at least give me to place to live."

Matthias rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, in kitchen with an old rag. Beside, you were here first," he muttered. Tino didn't say anything to this. He knew that it was true.

Next in the line was Alexander's room. It was located to other side of the floor. It was hard enough to walk with a tray and a basket, but he found Germouser's cat toys on the floor. Tino didn't get why he had toys; he never played with anything.

Alexander's room was as messy as Drike's room, maybe even more messy. Alexander himself sat on the edge of his bed. As Tino came closer, he didn't even look at him. Tino put the tray in front of him. Alexander looked it skeptically, then to Tino and began to eat like it was a bucket of dirt.

Matthias's and Tino's gazes met. The next moment, there was dirty underwear on his face.

It was Tino's morning routine. He woke up, milked the cow and fed the animals. Then he made breakfast and washed clothes, dusted ornaments, and twice a month he washed floors. He ate his own breakfast, if he had time for that. In the afternoon he made more food. It all seemed to be too much for one human, but Matthias and Lukas made a good company. Tino was a boy who find a silver lining of every cloud.

But this day would be different.

It was midday, when Tino was retrieving the mail, and a beautifully decorated letter caught his attention. There was a royal sign in it. Curiosity was about to take a victory, but Tino knew that Tremaine would give him trashing if he opened that letter. So, as a good kid, he went inside, gave the mail to his step-father and went to continue his cleaning, the mystery letter in his mind.

He was sweeping the the hall when Alexander and Drike began to scream in the living room. Lukas and Matthias tucked their faces from his pocket, wondering about the noise.

"I wonder what it is this time", Lukas said, keeping his cool expression.

"I don't know, maybe it's new clothes or something", Matthias lost his interest about it almost immediately.

"No, it was a letter from the palace", Tino answered, slightly sad about it. Everything always happened to them.

Lukas, however, rose his little nose and looked to Tino.

"What are you waiting for? Go listen!"

Tino hurried to the living room's door, not sure if he should go inside. Tremaine was standing at the middle of the room, his sons around him. He had risen the letter to his face and read it in a clear voice.

"'..._and I want to every young man from the kingdom to celebrate my son, prince Berwald, on his eighteenth birthday this night in the royal palace. The party also aims to find a spouse to prince'. _This is wonderful! Now my son can also be a prince!" Tremaine ended the letter. He looked down at his boys, but there was no happiness in his look. Greed was dominant instead.

"Oh, the prince is so handsome! And rich!" Alexander said.

"I want to be a prince, too!" Drike said.

"And you will be, and I can live in a castle!" Everyone was thinking about the riches and the fame that marrying the prince would bring them. Tino felt a little jerk on his hem of the shirt, and when he looked down he saw Lukas and Matthias nodding to way of living room. Tino gathered all of his courage and stepped further.

"The letter says _every young man_, right? I'm a young man too," he said. The glare, which came from his siblings, however, blew his self-esteem down like a house of cards.

"Don't make me laugh! Why would the prince like to marry _you?" _Tremaine asked, clearly amused about the whole idea. Drike and Alexander, who had been very envious about Tino's pretty looks, took this as a threat.

"No! You can't let him come!"

"Yes, he get always everything!"

"He's ugly!"

"He's smelly!"

"Enough boys! Of course he isn't coming," Tremaine eyed Tino maliciously. Tino felt low after his brothers comments. He knew that they weren't true, it was just that they had lived together for a long time, and the milk man was only other person he had been contact in years. He began to believe family's speeches were true.

If Tino's self-esteem had been weak already, then it was gone forever now. Without Matthias or Lukas poking him furiously to keep his ground he would probably run down to the kitchens to cry like a three-year-old. That was what he was like.

"B-but it says-"

"I know what is says, you idiot", then Tremaine seemed to get an idea. "Okay, here is the deal. You clean every room in this house, weed the garden and get the carriage ready. Then you help Alexander and Drike dress. And if you have time and a suit, you can come."

His sons were something to obey, but look in Tremaine's eyes was so horrid that even those two didn't dare to complain. Tino, in the other hand was in seventh heaven. Tremaine didn't know about his little friends, who would be glad to help him. He thanked him and left the room. He managed to keep a neutral expression until he was in his "room"; his face broke into the largest smile they had ever seen. He gently took his little friends away from his pocket and placed them on table.

"We don't have much time", Lukas said seriously. "Matthias, go gather all who can come."

Matthias nodded, and then run inside the little hole at the wall. Lukas looked up to Tino.

"We do everything little, but it must be you who finish the chores, otherwise Tremaine might think that you didn't do anything."

"Thank you really much, you don't have no idea what this is meaning to me", Tino said quickly and then took the bucket and mop. Lukas disappearance from table.

Maybe, just maybe they could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to wear them."

The king sighed. His first and only child, prince Berwald Oxenstierna, was a kind, shy but brave boy - no, man - with icy blue eyes and a tall frame. He was muscular, but looks can fail; you could search the whole kingdom for better human and still not find one.

But prince Berwald Oxenstierna couldn't stand his glasses.

They made him look "nerdy, weak and stupid", as he would describe it himself, but the truth was that the future king was awfully myopic.

"Don't stress external beauty, my son", the old and wise king said. They were sitting at the dinner table, discussing the party while maids served them food. Berwald wasn't very amused about the whole party thing in the first place.

"I don't see the point. And who would love some spectacled owl?" the boy muttered.

"There are many men in the kingdom, who would love you, not because of looks or money. Only because of you."

Berwald looked skeptical, but didn't say anything for a while. The only voice was the clattering of their cutlery.

After they had eaten, the king went to do his own business. Berwald quickly took the glasses from his head and put them in his pocket. Everything went blurry, but it didn't matter because he didn't have anything he had to do now. It took only a few minutes before his head started to ache; that happened when his spectacles weren't on his eyes.

Berwald walked in the garden, thinking about the prom. Of course he could dance; he wasn't bad at all. It was the people he didn't like about the idea. They always saw him as a prince, or the son of king, but never as Berwald. People were frightened about his rank, or sometimes about his looks. It was true that his face was a little strict. He wanted a friend, a human that appreciated him as he was, not because of his dignity.

He sighed and noticed that he had come to his secret little place in the back of garden. A little smile tugged on his face when he remembered how he had played there when he was a kid. He had hidden there when he didn't want to be found. The place was beautiful, ice-cold water bubbled from a natural source and wild flowers grew from the ground. He sat on the grass, not really caring about his clothes, deep into his thoughts.

...

Tino pushed the sweat from his forehead away; he had just ended his task of washing floors. He smiled as he saw a little tail flashing behind some old vase. It was probably one of Lukas and Matthias's friends. While Tino felt relief at this small but necessary help, he could be nothing but little scared. If someone caught mice in the manor (Tino felt a shiver in his back when he thought about Germouser), they would put rat poison and traps everywhere. He knew that Lukas and Matthias were wise enough to avoid the traps, but only God knew about the other mice.

He took the heavy bucket, which was now filled with dirty water and began to walk back to the kitchen, careful not to spill any water on the clean floors. He managed well; walking blindly in his step-brothers' rooms practiced his senses. Suddenly, he felt something furry against his leg. He looked down just in time to see that grey cat with a multi-colored ribbon in its neck racing in front of him, causing him to almost fall down with buckets and brooms. At the final second he was able to keep himself from falling. He mentally cursed the cat and picked up all the supplies that he had dropped.

He put the bucket into a corner of the kitchen, not allowing himself a break to breathe, and rushed to garden. At the first sight you couldn't tell that anything had happened there, but if you watched carefully, you could see how most of the weeds were gone from the flowerbed and the grass was cut from the most difficult places, so it left only the middle of the lawn to Tino.

He was about to give a speech to mice in the flower bushes, but the Tremaine's silhouette behind the curtains in the window stopped him. He opened his mouth slightly, overcome with shock, but he closed it quickly and went to pick up garden shears. Although his animal friends had done a great job in helping him, and the afternoon sun was already high, Tino felt very tired after the mission.

He was just about to go back inside when he remembered the carriage. He did not have more than a few hours to get everything ready, including himself. To his luck he met the family's old wagon driver in the barn. He had just fixed the carriage and was about brush their horses when Tino walked inside. The man smiled his half-tooth smile at Tino. They had known each other for a long time, but now when Tremaine was here, they weren't allowed to meet. Tino gave his old friend a quick hug.

"Tino, my boy, they are too rough to you", the man said.

"Don't worry about it, they gave me a permission to go to the ball if I get my all chores done, Terence", Tino answered. He moved his gaze to the ready carriage and horses and looked relieved.

Terence gave the younger boy a sad look. It was sad how Tino would be happy to get maybe in the ball if he got his all chores done.

"Okay then, go get your things ready; I'll take care of the carriage", he said, hushing Tino away. The blonde giggled and ran back to the house.

Tremaine stood on the lower end of the stairs, his hands crossed. He turned up his nose when Tino ran inside. The boy slowed down his steps as he saw his step-father standing there. He stopped a couple meters away the man and put his hands behind his back.

"I've done everything you told me, sir", he said. Tremaine raised his eyebrows.

"Everything? Then why are my boys still in their underwear?"

Tino tried to hide his anxiety. How could he have forgotten?

"I'm sorry! I'm going to do it now", he said and began to ran upstairs when a tight grip stopped him. He turned and saw Tremaine rolling his eyes.

"Not like that, you stupid boy! You are all dirty, go wash yourself."

He turned on his heels and ran down to the cellar, apologizing all the way. He took two steps at time. The candle light made his shadow dancing on the wall.

He pushed a huge oak door open and was able to see how something vanished from the table.

"It was just me, don't go!"

Two little noses came up as Lukas and Matthias rose. They looked both tired.

"Those damn lazy boys are whining in their rooms about everything!" Matthias said.

"Yes, I know, I was just about to go dress them. Then I'm ready!" Tino said, his face brightening. He pulled his dirty shirt off and threw it into the corner of the room. He took a metal vat from the wall and then ran outside again. A couple minutes later he came inside, this time with a bucket in his hands and gutter water in the vat.

He began to wash his arms and face, ignoring the coldness. Then he quickly shook his arms to dry them. He took another shirt and put it on. He was just about to leave when Lukas's voice stopped him.

"What about your own dress?"

Tino stopped his hand on the door handle, his shoulders tensed.

"I don't have a dress", he said quietly. The mice saw his head hang a little before he turned back to them.

"I was stupid when I thought that I really could go to the ball"

"Tino..."

"No, I'm alright. I have to go now", he said and ran away.

Matthias was about to say something, but Lukas was first.

"We have to do something."

"Yes, I'm hungry."

But Lukas took him by tail and started to walk to a little hole in the wall.

"No, not food. We are going to make a gown for Tino", he said firmly.

"Oh."

They raced inside the walls, to the upper floors. Pipes and staves were covered with dust and spiderwebs, but they hardly noticed. They had very little time.

Soon they were behind the wall of the dressing room. There was a small mouse hole. A little nose went through it and black eyes looked down to the room. Alexander and Drike ran around it, picking up all kinds of clothes and putting them on Tino's waiting arms. The boy looked absent; he reacted to his brothers' shouting only after the third time.

Matthias looked sideways at Lukas. The smaller mouse's face was blank as usual, but Matthias knew that he had a soft spot for the boy. He felt an irresistible desire to go and bite those dumps.

Minutes passed and finally the three boys left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Lukas jumped away from their hiding place. Matthias came too, with a loud thump. When he got himself up, Lukas was already exploring corners and boxes of clothes. Matthias quickly got up and joined him, looking around for that cat.

There were many clothes. Almost all of them were too big for Tino, but that wasn't a problem.

Their mice clan wasn't very ordinary. While they all could speak, some of them had other talents, too. One of them, Francis, was very good with a needle and Felix has a good sense of fashion. So, they picked as many of those fancy fabrics as possible, along with jewels and other embellishments.

"Do you think that Tino would like green?"

"Oh God, Matthias, those are hideous!"

"How are we going to carry these away without anyone noticing it?"

That was the main question. They were very small indeed, and it would look suspicious if a pile of clothes was moving around the corridors alone. They were so into arguing about it that they didn't notice a huge shadow of cat over them.

"Miau."

The mice stood there, with mouths opened, and stared at Germouser's blue eyes. Then Lukas waked from his trance, put some needles and twines Matthias's paws, and took his tail, running into a hole in the wall. They could hear Germouser chasing them, but their feet were quicker than the cat's, which they had soon left behind.

"That damned cat..." Matthias cursed. It took much longer to get down with all the supplies. Down there, they could hear the voices of their mice friends clearly. They entered the small nest and saw Francis and his two friends Antonio and Gilbert sitting on the old rag and talking about something. Lukas' little brother, Emil, was lying on the floor, looking bored. They all raised their heads when Lukas and Matthias came.

"What is it? Why are you guys so out of breath?" asked Gilbert, the white albino mouse.

"It's that cat from he-" Matthias's voice was repressed by Lukas. He was extremely careful about cursing when Emil was around.

"We are going to make a gown for Tino", Lukas said. The others nodded. They hadn't really met Tino before, but Matthias and Lukas had told them about him.

"Hey, Felix, come here! We need you!" Antonio shouted.

They heard the muffled mumbles from elsewhere and soon, the blonde mouse ran to the spotlight.

"What is it? I was like, totally, getting my beauty sleep, so it has to be important."

Lukas and Matthias explained the situation to him and his expression brightened.

"You have to, like, show him to me before I can made any designs", the small mouse said.

They made their way to the halls, their little noses sticking up every so often, but they made sure they didn't stand out. A couple minutes later they were able to hear voices at the other side of the of the open doors.

"Oh, he looks like, totally sad", Felix said. And he was right - Tino was squatting on the floor; the needle in his hands moved mechanically when he parsed the edge of the robe on Alexander. Tremaine stood corner of the room, with Drike next to him, and made nasty comments about Tino.

"Hm... Maybe, like, red would suit him. Or white... no, it would make him look totally like a bride..." Felix mumbled to himself. Soon his face brightened and he turned away from the room, leaving the unpleasant scene behind.

Their next task wasn't easy. Not at all. They had to go to the room where all the clothes were, and at the first glance they noticed Germouser, who slept on the table.

"We have to be very quiet now", Lukas whispered. He looked skeptically at Mathias, who looked like he was not very focused.

The first close call came when Gilbert threw a button to Antonio, who missed it. Germouser opened his eyes sleepily, but before anything happened, he was already back to sleep.

They had piled all the clothes behind a huge vase, just in case someone came. Felix decided that the gown would be different shades of green. He had also wanted it to be dress, but others thought that Tino wouldn't agree to wear it, so they ended up making a long robe with a tunic. It was difficult to make, but the end result was beautiful.

They hoped that it would fit on Tino.

…

Tino was sad. For a couple of lovely hours, he thought that he could get into the ball. But of course it was impossible. He was just a boy, a servant in his own house. He looked towards the corridor where Alexander and Drike flaunted their dresses. In Tino's option, they looked quite ridiculous; Alexander had silly looking feathers in his hat and robe, and Drike's gown was coated with artificial diamonds. Tino wasn't jealous about their dresses or anything else, no way, he didn't want to be like them. He was jealous about how they got everything, and how their father loved them. Oh, how Tino wanted his parents back. Mother, who was gentle, and Father who was funny. Who loved Tino.

"So, where is your dress?" he heard Tremaine speak. They were in the hall now.

"I... I don't have-"

"Yes, of course not. You may go now", Tremaine said and turned to his boys. Once again, he didn't look proud or happy for them, just greedy. "And you two; make sure that prince chooses one of you. The carriage will be here in about ten minutes, so you can practise dancing now."

Tino turned away from the scene, tears in his eyes. He slowly walked towards the kitchen, hoping to be called back and that they would say they were just kidding. The call never came.

He had just put his hand on the door handle when he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down and saw Matthias standing there, a wide grin in his hairy face. He had just opened his mouth to ask about it but Matthias was faster.

"We have a surprise for you. Close your eyes!"

"Look, Matthias, I don't feel like surprises right now, I'm sorry."

"Oh come on, just close them already, I promise that you love it!"

Tino knew that he had already lost the battle; the look in Matthias's face told him so.

"Okay, here you are, make it quick."

He opened the door, and stepped blindly in the room. Matthias advised a route for him, but after a collision on the table, he lost confidence in the mouse's navigational instincts.

He could hear other voices too, one of them belonged to Lukas of course, but others were unfamiliar. He felt a great desire to open his eyes, but he kept his promise.

"Is it all? Good. Now, Tino, you may look", Lukas' voice said. Tino opened his eyes, blinking due to the sudden amount of light. Then he saw it. It was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was a simple green tunic with a loose ribbon on the collar, brown pants and boots, but the greatest thing was the robe; at first sight it looked very simple, but there were a lot of little details. Tino gave a little laugh when he noticed some of the old clothes from Tremaine's boys' closet.

"We made it for you", Matthias said with a smug smile on his face. Tino made a weary step toward the cloth, almost as if he was scared it would vanish if he fussed about it. He reached his hand and touched the fabric.

"You looked so sad when you realised that you wouldn't get to the ball", Lukas said softly from the table.

"It's beautiful", Tino whispered back.

"Just, like, put it on, so I can see how it fits", a new mouse said. It had blonde fur and a strange accent.

With a shaky hand Tino pulled the clothes on. It didn't fit perfectly, but it was close enough. He spinned a couple of times and stared at himself from a dirty mirror on the wall. His eyes were once again filled with tears, but this time, they were happy tears.

"Thank you guys, thank you!" Tino said. At this time, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Go, have a nice night!"

"And when you get married to that prince, come pick us up to live in the castle!"

Tino blushed, thanked them again and ran out of the door, his robe waving behind him.

The mice followed him, wanting to see Tremaine's and his sons' faces when Tino arrived upstairs in his dress.

They were just in time to see the scene. Tremaine's hand was on the door handle, his face turned to Tino with a horrid expression. Alexander and Drike looked envious. Tino himself was out of breath, but he had a happy smile on his face.

"Well, I got a dress, so let's go."

The boys started to argue about it, clearly upset about Tino coming.

Tremaine seemed to be of two minds, let him come or not? They could almost hear the gears spinning in his head. He was obviously very fond of the pain-generating pathos and spat the words out of his mouth as if they were something disgusting.

"Okay then, come. But I don't want to hear anything about you and stay away from other people."

Tino still could not comprehend his good luck, and was too happy to resist those ridiculous terms and conditions, so he just smiled and nodded. His half siblings moaned all the way as he walked to the door. However, when he passed them, Drike caught him by the arm. Tino shot his eyes up and saw an evil smile.

"This is mine", he said and ripped scarf away from Tino's robe. Alexander came there too, catching his neckline and pulling his hand down so it made a split. Tino tried to tell them to stop, but those two were too concentrated on destroying his gown.

"Stop! Please stop! You are breaking it!" he shouted.

The mice were hiding behind some great vase, every one of them bubbling with rage. They were amazed at how anyone could be this horrible. Tremaine just stood there and let everything happen.

"It seems like you aren't coming", Tremaine said, grinning. He motioned for his sons to follow him, and they left crying and paled Tino alone. The door slammed closed, and first, it seemed that Tino knelt down to gather up the mess, but in the middle of everything, he moved to his thoughts and threw the robe over his shoulders. He ran out, wiping his eyes.

Tino ran to garden, not looking to the road where the carriage was driving away towards the castle. He ran to his mother's grave, and sat on the cold ground. He took a handful of grass and ripped it off, tears flowing from his eyes. He put his head against his knees and hugged himself.

He didn't notice bright lights illuminating the darkness around him. His eyes, however, shot open when he felt a hand on his back.

...

**A/N: **

**Well, I don't really have a reason for this being so late, I'm just lazy as Greece...**

**The real spring is now here in Finland, and I can say that I'm allergic to every fruking three out there, and they all decited like; 'hey, maybe we all should shed our pollen so everyone could drown their own snot and be blind because of swollen eyes'. Oh joy.**

**And, I know there wasn't very much of Belrwald, but since the next chapter is about the dance there will be more about him.**

**And, last but not least, thanks again _i-swear-we-were-sufinite_ and your beta work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry about the late update. Thank you for my awesome Beta, _i-swear-we-were-sufinite, _you're the best._  
_**

**Only one chapter left! I'm so exited! Thank you for all readers, I love you!**

* * *

Tino jumped and yelped when the hand touched his back. His head shot up and he looked with watery eyes at the unfamiliar form who stood behind him with a friendly smile on his face. Tino could immediately tell that he wasn't a normal human; a strange pale light shone from his skin and he had wings on his back. He was, however, too shocked to run away or defend himself from this stranger. He just sat there, his mouth hanging open.

When Tino didn't say anything, the guest opened his mouth.

"Oh, dry your tears. Things don't improve by crying."

"W-who are you?" he asked shakily.

"Oh, how could I forget! I'm your fairy godfather, Arthur", the fairy said, and waved his magic wand. A pair of garden chairs appeared. He sat on one and offered Tino the other. Tino didn't move, after everything that had happened today he could but feel that this was just a cruel joke by Tremaine and his sons. And he had never heard that he had a fairy godfather. This Arthur just crossed his legs and mixed up a cup of tea with his wand. After awhile he looked over the edge of his cup to Tino, who continued to sit upon the ground. He held up very thick eyebrow.

"We don't have a whole night to sit there; up now, and soon we can send you to the ball", he said. Finally, Tino stood up and sat next to his new acquaintance.

"How did you get here?" he asked. The fairy ignored his question and offered him a plate of biscuits, which looked like quite murky.

"Oh, come on, take one. I've not poisoned them; I baked them by myself."

Tino carefully reach out his hand and took a very rock-hard biscuit and bit a corner of it. It tasted hideous, but of course he didn't say it aloud. He waited a moment and when the fairy didn't look, he threw it on the ground. It was quite shocking to see how Arthur ate them like they were his greatest treat.

Arthur finished his last gulp of tea and then stood up. A few sparkles escaped from the tip of his wand.

"Okay, now the real job. Let me see . . . The melon would be best, but there is no such a thing. Maybe onion would do the trick- no it would make him snivel . . ."

The fairy's words didn't make a much sence to Tino, but in his polite way he listened the murmuring without complaining. Arthur's words slowed down and soon they fell to silence. Then his face brightened.

"Now, lad, watch carefully. This is not the kind of thing you see every day."

The fairy started the incantation, and suddenly a lot happened at the same time. The huge pumpkin from their garden flew towards them and turned to a wagon. It stopped right in front of Arthur, whose eyes were closed by concentration. Matthias and Lukas, who were hiding in the nearby bush, started to grow bigger and bigger until they weren't mice anymore, but two beautiful horses. Matthias jumped around the yard and bounced over flower thickets. Lukas' always so neutral face was about to fail when he stopped his hooves, quite shocked. Tino saw how his ruined outfit started to glimmer. The shine was so bright that he had to cover his head with his hand. When the shine was gone, he looked down and saw a long, light blue robe and matching tunic covering his body. On his feet there was glass shoes.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked around looking pleasant. His face, however, fell when he had to jink toward galloping Matthias.

"Look, Tino, I'm a horse!" he piped. Tino laughed to his friend.

"It's time for you to go", Arthur said to Tino and placed his hand at the smaller one's shoulder. "But remember that you must be home by midnight, because then the magic spell will broken and everything will return the way it was."

"Don't worry, I'll remember. Thank you!" he said and hugged the fairy. At first Arthur was quite shocked by the sudden action, but soon he replied to the hug and patted Tino's back.

They strapped Matthias and Lukas to the ex-pumpkin and Tino stepped inside of it. He waved to the fairy and thanked him one last time before the wagon jerked and began to move.

Arthur stood still for a moment before he vanished with a puff.

...

Meanwhile, in the castle:

"Call me if you need something, my lord", the servant said, bowing to the prince and backed out of the room. It was ten minutes until the ball would start. Berwald looked himself from the mirror. He was wearing his dark blue coat. He tried to smile at his mirror image, but he was too nervous. Just thinking about all the guests made his stomach protest and he wanted to curl into a ball and sleep through this ridiculous event. But he was the prince and this was his birthday. No, he couldn't pass it.

He took his glasses off and placed them on the table. At least he wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

There was a knock from the door; the servant was back to report that he should be in the hall now. With a final glanse at the mirror, the prince followed the servant. His glasses were left forgotten on the table.

It was a good thing and a bad thing that the castle was as big as it was; the good thing was that time would pass and the more time passed, the less he would have to dance. The bad thing was that he had time to think.

Maybe they are all here for me because I'm a prince. Or maybe for fame. They want to brag about that they have seen royals.

Stop, he ordered himself when his thoughts became too depressing, you only harm yourself.

The corridor ended in huge oak double doors. With a final long breath he nodded to his servant, who pushed the doors open, revealing a pathway of sight into the hall.

The hall was filled by dance guests, but Berwald wasn't sure about their looks. The king threw him a mean look and asked him, whispering, where his glasses were. He was about to reply but the clock rang to tell that the ball would start. The murmuring stopped and the king stepped forward.

"Welcome, welcome, to celebrate Berwald's birthday! I hope that you all have a good time here. Let the dance begin!"

Berwald walked among the guests trying to find a dance partner. Men around him bowed down and dodged out of his way. Suddenly two, not very good-looking men stepped in front of him. Berwald wasn't sure about them, but even without his spectacles he could say that they looked ridiculous. One wore long robes and fake diamonds that sparkled at the light. The second one wasn't any better; he had some strange feathers in his outfit. Berwald tried to smile politely to them.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes", the other said. "Dance with me!" The stranger's voice was commanding, which didn't please the prince. He, however, nodded and took his guest's hand. He could hear how the first one complained behind them.

"So, ymh- what's your name?" Berwald tried to make conversation. Now, when he was closer the man, he could smell some strange strong-smelling parfym.

"Oh, I'm Alexander Tremaine. And you're the prince. I've heard that you're rich", Alexander said and stepped on his toes. Berwald liked him less and less and was very relieved when the song ended.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done yet!" he could hear the man yelling behind him as he tried to find a way to outside. He passed many guests and danced with a few. His head hurt.

This does not feel right, Berwald thought as he looked down to the brown-haired man. He thanked him and decided to go to the balcony. Fresh air felt good.

"Excuse me." Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. He quickly turned around. A small, blurry form stood there.

In his mind he groaned, but he didn't show it on the outside. He forced a smile onto his face.

"Yes?"

Maybe the man sensed his frustration, because his next words came carefully, as if he had tried to pick them subtly.

"I'm, umh - kind of lost. I was just thinking that maybe you could help me", he said as he fingered the hem of his shirt. There was, however, something in this man. Something that made Berwald's heart melt.

"Of course I can. Come with me", he said, with a real smile now and offered his arm to the stranger. The shorter man looked gratified as he took his arm. Together they walked inside, where other guests danced. It took about five minutes for the stranger to tell almost everything about himself. Berwald learned that his favorite colour was blue and that he liked animals. Oddly, he didn't tell his name, but at the moment it didn't feel very important. He talked about everything, but Berwald didn't mind at all; he wasn't a very talkative person.

They were now at the middle of the hall when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Where is that prince? We need to get married so Dad is happy."

Both Berwald and stranger went pale.

"Oh no", he said. Berwald wasn't sure why his new friend was so tense about those horrible boys, but he didn't want to deal with them.

"Dance with me", he said hastily. The smaller one looked surprised at this sudden suggestion. Despite this, he took the taller man's hand and gave him a spin on the dance floor.

Stranger wasn't a very good dancer, but it didn't matter to Berwald; they had a very nice time together. When they had danced further away from Alexander and his brother, he leaned closer to Berwald and whispered into his ear.

"I shouldn't be here, my step-father didn't give me permission", he giggled.

"But the invitation cards said that everyone were invited", Berwald said as he furrowed his forehead. Or did they? he wondered.

"Oh, yes they said", he answered, but this time he looked little ashamed. "But he thought that I'm not good enough to be anyone, and it's better that I'm home . . . That boy there earlier was my brother, and if he saw me I'm in trouble."

Berwald was stunned. How could someone say things like that to anyone? He looked down to his new friend's blurry face, and he could see that it was red with shame.

"I think that you are good just they way you are. I like you." It was his turn to blush, but it seemed to work with Tino, he looked up and smiled widely to him.

"Do you really think like that? You're so sweet. I came here to dance with the prince, but I think that I like you best", he said and leaned up to give a peck on Berwald's cheek. Then he looked down and smiled.

'Cute', Berwald thought. 'And he doesn't know that I'm a prince!' Berwald felt a warm wave splash through him as he looked down. He pulled the smaller man closer, who looked surprised at this action, but then leaned his head on Berwald's chest.

They danced like this for a while, and many people looked curiously at the prince's new friend. They whispered to each other approvingly, and the king was glad; he hasn't saw his son smiling like this for long time.

Of course this wouldn't last long; they heard Tremaine's boys shouting from a short distance away. Berwald looked up and saw both of them running among the other guests.

He gave a tiny smile to smaller man, who looked worried, and before boys could catch them, he started to run, dragging the other behind him. He could hear him laughing.

They finally stopped, both of them pressing their sides and trying to catch their breaths.

"Shall we go to the garden?" Berwald asked.

...

Tino didn't remember the last time when he was this happy. He looked at Berwald's back when they walked in the dark garden. The only source of light came from paper lanterns which were hanging on trees. A wide smile came onto his face; this was much more than he ever wanted. Berwald was so sweet - his distinctive accent and deep voice was calming. And his way of blushing every time he spoke to Tino was adorable.

They walked in silence, but it was a pleasant silence. There was no need to speak. Soon, Berwald turned away from the garden path. Tino followed curiously.

Then Berwald stopped. Tino was about to walk into him. He was just about to apologize but words got tangled into his throat. The place where they arrived was very beautiful. He could hear bubbling from a distance.

Tino looked up to see Berwald's face. There was a small smile and light red colour there.

"I thought it would be nice to be at outside for a while, now there is no need to run from your brothers", he said and refused to look Tino. Tino thought it was cute.

"Oh, you're too nice to me", he said. The blush deepened on Berwald's face.

Tino took of his slippers, the cool grass under his feet felt good after all dancing.

"Ah, I'm not used to walking with these, I prefer my old clogs", he said and sighed. Then he remembered the events from the ballroom. "Why were you escaping Alexander and Drike?"

"Well, umh- I..." Berwald looked very tense and Tino didn't know why. Excepted if..?

"You can say it straight, I don't like them either." He laughed at Berwald's relieved expression.

"In that case, we danced together, and within those sixty seconds I knew I didn't like them very much. I just didn't want to see him again", he chuckled.

"I can't blame you for that", Tino said. He started to like this man more and more every second. Then Berwald took his shoes off too. He offered his hand once again to Tino.

"Let's dance, if you listen carefully you can hear the music", he said as Tino placed his hand in Berwald's hand. It was true; the sound of violins was very clear. They both slipped slightly on the wet grass.

"Tell me about yourself", Tino requested.

"I like to dance with beautiful men. And here I am. What else I can tell to you?" he murmured. Tino blushed and leaned closer to Berwald's chest.

"Tell me about your family." Tino was a little surprised about his courage.

"I live with my father. Mother isn't here anymore", he said with a little smile. Tino could tell that he didn't reveal everything, but he decided to not to push him; they had just met and they had a great time together. Tino didn't want to ruin it.

The music stopped and so did their dance. Tino looked around; a small fountain was bubbling next to them. When Berwald didn't watch he leaned down and scooped a handful of cold water and splattered it on Berwald. The taller man yelped when drops hit the back of his neck and wet his shirt.

"What -" When he turned around, Tino smirked at him. He cupped another splash of water. Berwald smiled and ran on the other side of the fountain, still rubbing the back of his shirt.

"Oh the sweet revenge", he heard Berwald muttering. Platters flew toward him and he didn't manage to dodge them. Water felt like needles against his skin.

Tino was preparing for war, staring at a man with a big smile on his face. Berwald returned his smile with new splash.

They didn't stop until they were both soaked wet. Still laughing, Tino collapsed on the ground and put his arm over his eyes. He heard grass shift under Berwald's legs and then a small thump when the other sat down. Tino glanced the man troughs his fingers. And then winced.

Berwald's face was only inches away from his face. The man looked confused.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing, I was just a little surprised", Tino muttered, feeling ashamed. Of course there was nothing to be afraid of. Berwald still looked suspicious, but left it. He also set down, his eyes fixed on the sky.

They laid like that for a while, and Tino began to feel sleepy. He decided to continue their discussion to keep his mind focused.

"The sky is beautiful. I used to watch it with my family. Dad taught me some names of stars", he pointed to the indigo blanket over them. When Berwald didn't answer he looked sideways, only to find himself lost in the bigger man's deep blue eyes. Suddenly, he was very aware of everything. He felt warm inside, his stomach making strange jolts.

"I-I-"

Ding, Ding!

Tino stopped immediately when he heard the clock. 'No way, it can't be midnight yet!' he thought, horrified.

Ding, Ding!

Berwald gave him a questioned look. "What is it?"

Ding, Ding! Tino counted the ringing. Ding! seven... Ding! eight... Ding! Ding! nine, ten oh no... Ding! eleven... Tino took a sharp breath. And then:

Ding!

Tino pulled himself off Berwald's arms and bent down to pick up his shoes. However, he dropped one of them without realizing it. He ran past stunned Berwald. He could hear him shouting behind him.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" he cried over his shoulder. To his luck, there were no others in the garden. Sparkles appeared out of nowhere, and Tino could feel his dress vanish on top of him.

He dove into a bush outside of the castle and slumped on his knees. He hardly noticed that he was still hugging his lone shoe on his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... It actually took me over two months to finish this little story... Bad me.**

**Warnings: Slight cursing from Matthias and a -duumduum duum- kiss.**

**So, here's the last chapter!**

**...**

It was a week from the ball. Berwald sat at the breakfast table, staring at the meal in front of him. He had no appetite. The king sat opposite him, watching him when he thought Berwald wouldn't notice. But he noticed. He always did. At least when he had his glasses on.

The king seemed to have been so happy with Berwald after the ball. His joyful look had faded when he had seen Berwald's expression. It had taken the whole night to dig up what bothered him.

'Why had him have to go?' It was maybe the millionth time this week that Berwald thought about the ball event. They had talked about many things, but still he hadn't asked for his name.

The king sighed sadly; Berwald knew that his father was old. He wanted to leave ruling of the kingdom for Berwald, but he didn't want him to do it alone. He wanted someone else to be company for his son than servants and politics.

Berwald looked down to his lap. A lone glass shoe lay over his legs. His shoe. He rolled it around his hands, unable to think anything else than the mysterious man who had suddenly vanished from his hands. Where was he now? Would he think of Berwald the way he thought of him? The shoe was ridiculously small. Not every man had this small of a leg, Berwald chuckled.

Not every man...

Berwald stopped. Of course! Why hadn't he thought it earlier?

"I want every young man in this kingdom to match up to this shoe", he said. The king looked to him, his cutlers stopped on mid air. His expression told him that he didn't approve of his son's idea at all.

"Berwald, listen to me. I think that you are overreacting. Why don't you just send a letter to everyone from the party and then the real person will show?"

"I've told you many times, I didn't have my glasses on. I don't really know what he looks like," Berwald said. He shot his hand up and moved it over to the other earpiece. Now, he cursed himself being so stupid.

"And besides, many would come here and say that they were he", Berwald muttered. And even if they wouldn't; his step-father wouldn't let him go, he added in his mind.

The king nodded, knowing it would be true. Some people would do anything to get fame and power.

Soon, Berwald found himself walking door to door searching his future spouse. He had the Grand Duke and several lackeys with him. It took awhile to be in one house, because the people there were very hospitable. They tried to stuff him with cakes and tea.

Toward evening he still hadn't found his mystery guest. It was harder than he expected.

"I think that we should continue searching tomorrow, m'lord", Grand Duke said.

"After this house," Berwald said and looked up. Above him there was a huge, beautiful manor with large grounds. He sighed. Would he ever find him?

They passed iron gates and walked along the garden walk. As they got closer, Berwald saw something stir at the window. A heavy red curtain was swinging slightly as if someone had just moved it. He ignored this and raised his hand to knock the door.

There were muffled voices behind the door, and then silence. The door swung open and a tall man stood on the door frame. The man was wearing black, and he had a sour look on his face. The voice he spoke with was oily.

"What bring you here, m'lord?" he asked and bowed a little. Berwald tried to keep his voice factual in front of this disgusting man.

"There was a party last week, and I met a man there. Unfortunately he had to leave, and now I'm trying to find him."

Something on man's face changed. Ill-concealed lust shone in his face like the rising sun. His voice even more smarmy (was it possible?) as the man opened his mouth again.

"Then you're lucky. I have two sons over here! Come in."

Berwald followed him inside of the manor with his lackeys, looking around the hall.

"My name is – Tremaine, by the way", the man said when they were on their way to the sitting room. 'Odd, Berwald thought. 'I must have heard that name before'. The scene opened to Berwald in front of his eyes; two similar looking boys sat on sofas and armchairs, their muscles tensed like they were excited. Both of them kept looking upstairs.

"Here are my sons, Drike and Alexander." Both boys greeted him.

"How are you going to make sure who was with you in the party?" Tremaine asked.

Berwald was sure that neither one of them wasn't the man he was looking for, but he couldn't just leave without testing them. Or maybe he could. After all he was the prince. Maybe he was just too kind.

"He left his shoe behind. I got it here." He nodded to the Grand Duke. There was a silver platter on his hand. On top of it was small glass shoe.

Tremaine eyed platter with a weary expression; he seemed to have noticed that the shoe wouldn't fit neither of his boys. However, he put a smile on his face that never reached his eyes.

"Okay, let's start then." It sounded more like a command than a suggestion. Berwald ignored Tremaine, who sat on the sofa beside Alexander, and turned around to shove the Grand Duke so he could match the shoe to these smug looking boys.

"Alexander, you'll be first", Tremaine said, and the boy on the sofa nodded.

The Grand Duke kneeled beside him, and Berwald moved closer to watch the event. Then Tremaine made a weird squeak and whacked his own thigh. Everyone shot him a questioning look. He also seemed to realize his actions, because he threw his nose up in the air.

"I thought that I felt something."

Berwald nodded and advised the Grand Duke to continue. Before the Duke had put the shoe on his leg, Alexander Tremaine turned to Berwald, wearing wide grin on his face.

"We danced at the ball together, remember? And why do have you glasses? You looked better without them." There were many things in that one sentence, but at the same moment Berwald remembered the dance at the ball which he had shared with this man. But he hadn't has his glasses on, so he didn't recognise him immediately. Then, he also remembered the conversation he had had with the man he was searching now.

'But he thought that I'm not good enough for anyone, and it's better that I'm home... That boy there earlier was my brother, and if he saw me I'm in trouble...' His heart leaked; he was at the right place! But why wasn't he there with them?

"It's not fitting," the Grand Duke said. The glass shoe was hanging from his too-big toes. Tremaine looked venomous.

"Well, at least I have another son. Apparently," he shot a nasty look in Alexander's direction, "It wasn't you."

Now completely ignoring Alexander, Tremaine leaned closer to Drike, whispering something into his ear. Despite his quiet speaking, Berwald could catch something like 'or else' through the words.

"Is there anyone else here?" the prince asked. The atmosphere in the room changed dramatically with his words. Both boys froze in their places and Tremaine looked even more like a man who had swallowed a whole basket of lemons.

"No. Everyone who lives here is in this room. There is no one else," Tremaine said, his expression not wavering.

...

Tino sat on the kitchen floor, staring down at his shoe. A pot on the stove began to smoke, but he didn't notice it. He also didn't notice movement there, or heard squeaking when someone tried to catch his attention.

"Tino, Tino! You are burning lunch!"

He woke up when something small hit his head. It turned out to be a mouse.

"Matthias, what are you doing?" Tino asked, still out of world around him. Matthias rolled his eyes, and then jumped to floor. Tino looked up and saw Lukas, who tried desperately to turn stove off.

"What happened? Let me help, why didn't you say anything?" He stood up on his feet and took the pot out of stove. It smelled burnt and dark dumplings welled up on the surface of soup, where their meal had been.

"Perkele..." he cursed under his breath. He knew that Tremaine would punish him for burning the meal; his nerves had been tight with Tino. Tino was sure that he had guessed that he had been at the ball, but because he didn't have evidence, Tremaine settled on being mean to Tino.

And top of that, Tremaine had a reason to be mad at Tino. His thoughts were always about Berwald, and he made lots of ridiculous mistakes. This was third time at this week he burned something, and yesterday, he forgot to dry the hall's floor and Drike slipped. He sighed and looked down to the ruined meal.

What was Berwald doing? Did he think about Tino? Of course he did. They had a nice time together. 'I didn't even tell him my name' Tino thought as he tried to save the last, small amount of soup. However, dumplings weren't very cooperative. He gave up and threw the poor excuse for food in the trash bin while the mice shot him worried glances.

The cuckoo clock on the wall told him that it was time for lunch.

"You could feed them with last week's residues. Maybe it give them a stomach ache", Matthias suggested. Tino actually laughed. Lukas sighed, 'Breathe, count to ten. It's not his fault, he fell on his head when he was cub...'

"Or maybe I just go to upstairs and get yelled at", Tino said, still smiling. He was used to it, it wasn't anything special.

On his way to his stepfather's office he saw Drike peering through curtains. It was rather odd, because through the window you could only see their own yard, and there wasn't anything even slightly interesting.

He was halfway up the main staircase when he heard a yell behind his back.

"It's the prince! The prince is coming here!" and then Drike ran past Tino. Tino was stunned; this was first time when he had seen him run. Like, really run.

He turned around, not really believing Drike's words. It wouldn't be first time when he saw things which later turned out to be something else.

But it turned out to be true. There was a crowd under the royal flag. And in front of them was walking...

"Berwald..." Tino muttered. But why was Berwald there? Berwald... Prince... Prince Berwald..! Tino smacked his fist against his forehead. How thick was his head? His face grew red when he thought about how he acted with Berwald, he was the prince and Tino had splashed him with water.

He heard steps behind him, and soon Tremaine pushed him roughly away from the window. He paled. Tremaine turned around to face Tino. For a moment, his eyes told that he was worried, but soon a sly shining replaced it. It wasn't good.

"Tino, will you please come and help me with something I need from upstairs?" he asked. Before Tino answered anything, he was already climbing up. Tino followed him suspiciously. If he had watched one corner, he would have seen two mice waving at him to stop.

Tremaine walked quietly, and did not speak until they were at his office's door.

"Here, inside, will you? It's in the corner behind my desk."

Tino went inside, walking towards the back wall. There was nothing else other than papers and books.

"What I was supposed to-" the last thing he saw was Tremaine's lustful look and wide grin before the door closed. Understanding sunk in along with a quiet click when the key rolled in the keyhole. With three quick steps, he reached for the door and banged it desperately.

"Let me out! Please, let me out!" his small fists made contact with the door over and over again, but he only heard Tremaine's voice through the thick wood.

"One squawk, even one squawk, and you won't see daylight anymore."

Tino gave himself permission to slip down against the door. He put his arms around his knees and listened when Tremaine's steps zoomed out.

What would he do? He pushed himself up from the floor and walked to the window. It was at the second floor, and if he jumped, he would be sure that he would break both his legs. He paced around the office like a caged animal (which, he sadly noted, he was).

"Tino, Tino!" he heard Lukas' hushed words through the door. He kneeled down to hear him better.

"How are you going to get out of there?"

"I don't know, Tremaine locked the door," Tino said. He felt something thick in his throat, and speaking only made it worse. "Berwald is down there and I'm stuck in here!"

"Berwald? What does Berwald have to do with anything?"

Tino had told his friends everything that had happened at the ball, but they didn't know Berwald's real identity.

"Berwald is the prince! I didn't know it until now!"

"Oh, Tino," he heard Lukas whispering. Silent fell between them. Tino fought against his tears; now wasn't the right time to lose control. Then, he heard Lukas speak again.

"You said that Tremaine locked the door. That means that he had the key, am I right?"

Tino nodded and then realized that the mice couldn't see him. "Yes."

They were silent again.

"Matthias and I will go and get that key before they leave."

Tino was about to refuse; it was too dangerous. What if Tremaine caught them? Or Germouser? But he didn't make it in time, because the mice's paws were already pattering on the carpet, running down and Matthias hollered;

"Wait there, we'll be back soon!" So he sat down and pressed his face against his hands, waiting for them to come back.

...

Matthias caught his friend just before the staircase. They both stopped to watch around. Suppressed talking was heard, but otherwise, it was quiet. They knew better. Germouser was hunting. He was in some shadowed corner, waiting for some unsuspecting creature to go by there. That sneaky son of a-

"Earth to Matthias, Earth to Matthias. Are you still with me?" Lukas asked, waving his little paw beside his face.

"I don't see that cat anywhere, we should go now."

"Who are they?" Lukas asked, referring to the crowd downstairs.

"I don't know, but I don't envy that bloke there putting that shoe on Alexander's feet. They smell horrible."

Lukas raised his brow (can mice do that?) "How do you know that?"

Matthias didn't answer, but focused to room in front of him.

"You know, we could use Emil as bait and then catch the key", he proposed. Lukas didn't like it and smacked his head.

"We don't use my brother as a bait!"

"It was only a suggestion, don't rip your pants."

"At first: your suggestions sucks, and second: I'm a mouse, I don't use pants."

"I know that you love me."

That earned him another smack by Lukas, but it didn't seem to hinder him. With a wide grin, he followed Lukas to the room. They stopped behind a table, and Lukas pointed to Tremaine's pocket. Something silver peeped from there.

"It's the key," Matthias whispered. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get the key and you keep an eye on me," Lukas said, and without waiting for Matthias to answer, he spurted forward. He saw how smaller mouse climbed up the fabric of the sofa, and then slowly reached at Tremaine's pocket. Silently he opened his mouth and took the key shank in it. The key's movement, however, didn't go unnoticed. To their luck, Tremaine only screamed and hit his thigh.

"I thought I felt something."

Lukas, who was plastered against the sofa, continued on his way back. Matthias realized that he had been holding his breath the whole time and let the oxygen out of his lungs.

"Are you okay?" he asked Lukas. He didn't answer because his mouth was full of key, but nodded towards upstairs.

The trip back went more slowly than the trip to the bottom, and by the time they reached the top floor, they heard the Grand Duke's low voice from downstairs.

"They will leave soon, we have to hurry!" Matthias whispered. Then long shadow leaned over them.

It was Germouser. For all the times he could appear it had to be now. Matthias started to run; the wall with the mouse hole was near. He dove in, but Lukas wasn't as lucky as he was. The key was too heavy for him. Matthias felt his heart rose to his throat when Lukas fell down.

"No! Paws off him, you stupid cat!" he reached something on the floor, which in this case was a rubber mouse, and threw it at the cat. Germouser turned his yellow eyes to Matthias and hissed loudly.

'Oh, great, now it's after me', he thought. Something glittered on the fool, halfway him and Germouser. It was a needle. He gulped loudly and saw how Lukas had curled up around the key. This would be the end of both of them if he doesn't act now. So, at the same moment when Germouser prepared to jump over him, Matthias spurted forward.

'Only a half meter left'. He saw how the cat tore his paw from the ground and flew towards him. The needle was there; he caught it! And at the next moment he noticed how it stuck out at Germouser's nose. The cat let out surprised 'meow' and ran off, not looking back where Matthias stood panting.

"Um... Thank you for- um- saving me and stuff," Lukas said quietly.

"Nah, piece of cake," he said rather complacently. His inner self screamed in shock and apparently lost his mind.

...

"This is going to be hard," Lukas stated, looking up the door. Matthias jumped up and down beside him.

"Tino, are you still there?" he shouted. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Yes, did you get the key?" A small voice was heard through the door.

"Yeah, we'll get you out of there in no time!" Matthias answered. They heard a relieved sigh from Tino.

"But how we are going to get up there? We aren't tall enough."

"Let's do this: one of us climbs up along the door frame, and the second throw the key."

Now Lukas found himself watching up to where Matthias climbed. He dared to breathe only when Matthias was sitting safely in the door handle on shaking legs.

"Wow, great scenery here!"

"Shut up and take the key!"

The door swung open and revealed relieved Tino.

...

Berwald stood in the room, feeling slightly annoyed. Having recovered from the first shock of Tremaine's words after he had started to get frustrated. Had his new friend lied to him? It sounded unlikely. But then again, why he wasn't here? Maybe he had said those things to get him to dance with him.

'But he didn't know that I'm a prince', he reminded himself.

Tremaine's boys tried desperately to get his attention, and he was relieved when the shoe didn't fit on Drike's leg.

"Well, I think that we have to go now", he said, and wasn't at all sorry about it.

"Okay then, I'll lead you to front door, m'lord", Tremaine said, eyeing his sons disapprovingly.

Berwald agreed with that, and Grand Duke put the shoe back on the silver platter and followed them to hallway.

With one last glance at the house, Berwald let out a tired sigh, but he promised to himself that he would find him. He was almost outside when he heard a familiar shout behind him.

"No, wait Berwald, I'm here!"

He was even more beautiful than Berwald had imagined him. He stepped closer, but before he managed to say anything, he heard Tremaine cry:

"How did you get out?!"

The smaller boy seemed scared when he looked Tremaine. Berwald felt angry.

"Get out of where?" he asked softly.

Tremaine realized his mistake too late.

"It's none of you business, please get out here!"

Berwald didn't move, and the Grand Duke looked appalled of Tremaine's rudeness.

"No! He's not going to match that shoe!" Tremaine led out rather animalistic sound and grapped the glass shoe. Before no one could say anything shoe fell to ground along loud CRASH! Tremaine stood at the center of the room, panting like after running a marathon.

The whole room was quiet, until...

"I- I got another shoe in the kitchen", the blonde said with small voice. Everybody turned their gazes to him, and he looked rather surprised by that he had actually opened his mouth. "I can go and get it."

Tremaine was about to move to prevent him to go to kitchen, but one of Berwald's servants, the one with lots of muscles, moved in front of him, his arms crossed on his chest.

The boy returned from downstairs in no time, and he handed the identical shoe to Berwald's hands.

"Sit down, will you?"

Berwald kneeled down, despite the Grand Duke's protests. He took the boy's bare leg into his hand and the shoe slithered in place. Their faces broke into grins, which widened even more when they heard squawks behind. Alexander's, Drike's, and Tremaine's hands were changed. Vulture nails had appeared in place of their fingers. They all screamed when an unfamiliar voice speech from nowhere.

"Don't ever mess with my godson!"

"You know that I could tell without the shoe that it was you," Berwald said, feeling blush coming on. "So, do you want to come live with me?" He asked. The other nodded shyly. Berwald hadn't ever felt so happy in his life. He was about to take him in his arms when he remembered something important.

"What's your name?" It was the moment when he finally would hear his lover's name, to be able to call him that.

"Tino."

"Hmm. That's cute," Berwald whispered softly, and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

...

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is end of this story. Thank you for all the readers, reviewers, favoritingers (is that even a word?) and followers. And thank you for _i-swear-we-were-sufinite, _I just want you to know how clad I am when you accept to beta this story. You are wonderful. **

**Just noticed that I forgot to beg for reviews, so here we go:**

**Please review. Really, I love reviews, and I am going to read each and every one, even though for years to come.**

**If you spotted errors, I appeal that this is a fairy-tale. Some of you might say that mice doesn't have thumps so they can't hold objects. But this is Fairy-tale. Boom.**

**Off you go now, to spend your life how ever you do it.**


End file.
